Riverclan
I, Fernstar, am leader of Riverclan. We are the clan that spends its time in the water. If you wish to join, You must leave me a description of your cat. You cannot have unrealistic features on your cat, though. no hearts, moons, or anything like that. But do feel free to let me know if you wish to join. We mainly roam in hillscape6, but you will often times find me or my members in snowscape4. My clan is small right now. But we are growing. We do not wish for war with any others. If anything, we want peace. My deputy, Dawnlight knows that if I find her untrustworthy, I will switch her. Also, let me know if you find any problems with my clan.~ƒєяηѕтαя. я¢ (ł If you are in the clan and you have a picture of your cat, feel free to post it with the name under the photo~Fernstar ''Members List 'Leader: Fernstar' -'' ''A long-haired brown she-cat with black stripes and green eyes. Also has an abnormaly bushy tail. 'Deputy: Appleblossom -'' '''A bright auburn tabby with white spots, and an apple-shaped shaving shaved unto her soft fur, and her eyes are a bright green. She has many battle scars on her paws, stomach and her face. 'Medicine Cat: Tawnyleaf - 'a brown tortoiseshell tabby she-cat with bright green eyes (Apprentice; Frozenpaw) '''Warriors '-'' Toms and she-cats without kits'' * *'Quietheart - '''A pretty Shorthaired she-cat with a dusty tan pelt. Has foresty green eyes, and darker stripes along fur. *'Dawnlight - A short-haired grayish blue she-cat with one light blue, almost white eye *'Lightingstrike -'' '''short haired, she cat with stormy gray-fur jet black paws, white rings around eyes, black lighting streaks on face, and pale lighting-yellow eyes *'Whisperwing -' A dark gray she-cat with two large white blotches on her sides, making it look as if she has wings, a white back left paw, and deep purple eyes. *'Icyclaw -' A white slim she-cat with tiger-like gray stripes and piercing icy blue eyes *'''Streamlight - A medium haired silver tabby she-cat, which stripes are now faintly turning pale due to age, right light green and left light blue eyes *'Jinfire -' A pretty bengal she-cat with blue eyes. *'Icetail-' A white she cat with white eyes *'Winterfur -' a white she-cat with icy blue eyes, black paws, and gray ears *'Riverbliss- '''A long haired she-cat with snowy white fur, blue eyes and a kind personality *'Fireforest- An orange tom with green eyes, black paws, and a few black stripes on back. also has a black tail tip *'''Wildheart- ''a short-haired sand colored she-cat with yellow-green eyes'' *''Shiningdawn'-'' a silver dappled she-cat with back spots and a black mask around amber eyes(Apprentice; Fernpaw) *'Bramblestripe- 'a brown tabby tom with amber eyes * Dovetail- a white and black she-cat with gray spots and blue eyes '' *'Wintersky- Pure white she cat with icey blue eyes *'Owlbreeze- '''Ginger with sleek fure, and brilliant blue-green eyes. *'Iceflint- ''a light gray she-cat with white flecks along back, dark blue eyes'' *'Cloudstripe- 'a light grey she-cat with odd white tabby markings, green eyes *''' Thistleheart- a light brown tabby tom with black stripes, blue eyes, and black ears, and a horribly scarred left eye '' *'Nightsong- 'Black she-cat with misty-grey forepaws and a almost cresent moon mark on left eye *'Raintail- 'light grey tom with darker grey flecks along back and tail, dark grey tail tip, paws, and ears, amber eyes *'Frozentime- 'a white(with misty gray stripes on back, and face) short-haired tom with misty gray splotches on all four feet, and vivid sky blue eyes and claws reinforced with sharpened falcon talons. *'Ripplefrost- 'Grey tabby tom with darker stripes, blue eyes, and white right paw and white tail tip. '' '''Apprentices - Warriors in training (over 6 moons of age, in training to become warriors) *''Frozenpaw: a dark white, sort of grey-ish she-cat with frozen-blue eyes, and dark grey back, and front paws. (Training to be medicine cat)'' *'Dunepaw-''' A tan she-cat with brown speckles along back, and green eyes. (daughter of Fernstar)'' *'Leopardpaw -' A golden, sleek she-cat with black specks *'Leafpaw: 'a light ginger she-cat with green eyes *'Lilypaw- '''A white she-cat with golden stripes and spota, and one golden ear, had amber eyes *'Hollypaw -''' lean golden she-cat with light yellow and orange spots *'Lilypaw-' A pretty calico she-cat with aqua eyes that have a stormy gray tint. Is thin and a *'Bumblepaw:' a dark gray she-cat with almost yellow pale ginger stripes, and blue eyes *'Whisperpaw: 'a tall and thin she-cat with silver fur and black markings and cloudy blue eyes. normally doesnt talk *'Quickpaw: 'a silvery white tom with black stripes and spots over his gray pelt, ice blue eyes *'Ripplepaw- 'a long haired brown tom with bue eyes that seem to have the same patterns as the ripples in a river *''' Russetpaw- unknown'' *'Willowpaw- 'a blueish grey tabby she-cat with deep hazel eyes and white paws. Queens - ''She-cats who are pregnant or nursing kits '' '' '' 'Kits -Toms and She-cats under 6 moons of age *'Waterkit- 'a white tom with black spots and blue eyes *'Frostkit -' a handsome tom with blue eyes and has some patches of black and white and it looks like frost on fur *'Nightkit- 'a dark brown she-cat with forest green eyes *'Cottonkit- 'a jet black she-cat with a white tail, one front left white paw, and a white patch of fur on her chest, yellow eyes *'Otterkit-' a solid grey tom with thick, course fur, green eyes, and faint darker grey stripes along tail, turning white at the tip, light grey paws *'Firekit-'' '''a golden-ginger she-cat with yellow eyes, and a flame like pattern on each of her paws, the color of dark ginger, along with a plumy tail, color getting darker leading to the end. (daughter of Dawnlight) *'Brindlekit- 'a grey tortoiseshell she-cat with hazel eyes and a missing scar-like patch of fur on her right forepad, showing a awkward zigzag pattern. (daughter of Dawnlight) *'Minnowkit:'' a short furred orange kit with spots and bright green eyes. (daughter of Dawnlight) 'Elders '-''' ''Older cats who have become too fragile for clan duties'' Deceased - Dead *'Riverbliss-' ''crushed by tree. '' Category:Clan